Birth of A Rebellion
Birth of A Rebellion is the story's very first arc, and is the opening chapter into the story of Kings and Beasts. The Rescue One day when hunting in the Northbrook Woods, Alexander Vries becomes aware that he is being followed. Calling out his pursuer, he meets a mysterious man by the name of Archerios. After a brief and friendly chat, the two bid farewell and continue on their day. That night, as he ventures into town Alexander spots the man Archerios being lead to the local jail in chains. Unclear as to why the seemingly kind man was arrested, but also very untrusting of the land's authority, Alexander decides to free Archerios, setting in motion the opening act of the story. The two easily defeat the man's captors, but are forced to flee through an underground tunnel. Upon reaching the exit, a squadron of soldiers is already waiting for them. Trapped, they open fire. Archerios shields Alexander with his own body, and the man somehow not only is not killed by the wounds, but does not even appear to be very seriously hurt. Archerios reveals himself for what he truly is, a Werewolf, and the most wanted man in all of Haven. Archerios swiftly dispatches several soldiers, causing the rest to flee. Offered the chance between pretending the day never happened or fighting against the corrupt and evil monarchy, Alexander instead chose to side with Archerios, changing his life forever. Highwaymen Arriving at the old abandoned Crest Mine, Alexander meets the two beings whom Archerios calls his oldest friends, the Great Wolves Shadow and Sombra. Shadow is openly hostile and untrusting to the man, while Sombra accepts him warmly into their home. Alexander asks Archerios how he became a Werewolf, and if the stories about him are true. Archerios is deliberately selective of his answer, telling him he was a Werewolf for as long as he can remember, and that compared to the Royal Family, he was an angel. The next day, Archerios asks Alexander if he is sure about his desicion to stay with him. The hunter confirms his choice, and the Werewolf asks him if he'd like to cause some trouble for the army. Alexander quickly said yes. The two head out at noon to ambush a delivery of ores to the nearby mining town. As the group of soldiers approach, the two men step out from their cover, and Archerios politely asks the soldiers to hand over the ore and nobody would be harmed. Naturally, the soldiers immidiately attacked the two. After a brief scuffle, the soldiers lay knocked out, and the duo took the ores back to The Mine. Over the following week, Archerios and Alexander would pull off quick robberies of supplies coming to and from the army. One night, Alexander hears the sounds of hammering coming from deep within the mine. He goes to investigate, but is stopped by Shadow. After a tense moment, the Great Wolf leaves the man alone, and Alexander ventures further into the mine, amazed by how large it is. He finds Archerios in a large forge area, smelting and smithing with a grace and mastery that he has never before seen in his life. Not minding the intrusion, Archerios tells him that all the ore they have "liberated" from the land's army he was putting to good use, crafting masterful weapons and armor. Alexander is then given a quicker full of hand made arrows, made just for him by Archerios. After his thanks, he asks the Werewolf if he could ever become one. Archerios tells him that it is not a decision that should be made lightly, as the change is permanent. Alexander spends all of the next day thinking it over, before telling Archerios he is certain of his decision. Archerios turned him that night, but warned him, that the next full moon was only two nights away, and that it would be the most painful process he would ever know. Birth of The Pack Alex spends the next day laying in his makeshift bed, crippled by the pain in his shoulder from the bite Archerios gave him. That night he gets the first symptoms of the coming change. He feels his bones change and grow, and his body is wracked with pain. Having blacked out, he was awoken the following night by an enraged Archerios and a frantic Sombra. Shadow had been attacked and captured by the army, and was to be killed at midnight. Despite the increasing agony in his body, Alex accompanied the two to go free the mighty wolf. Being difficult to hide such a massive beast, the three found Shadow in a large cage in a courtard in the Justice Quarter of Haven City. Archerios hollered and lead several men off as a distraction, while Sombra outright attacked anything that moved. Alex was left to sneak up to the cage and free Shadow, a feat that was incredibly difficult given the state of his health. However, despite being badly wounded by a guard, Alexander set the Great Wolf free, who promptly killed all soldiers in the courtyard. Bleeding to death, but his body moving on with strength that was not his own, Alex escaped with the Wolves. But when crossing the southern bridge out of the city, he collapsed. The moon, reaching its highest point in the night sky, shone down on him. The two wolves watched, as after a baptism of agony, Alexander Vries rose as a Werewolf, marking the beginning of The Pack. Unlikely Allies Two weeks later, a young man named Taylor Verro is reading on the days news deep into the evening near a stream. Realizing it is quickly approaching curfew, he gets up and heads home. However, curfew falls before he arrives, and he is stopped by guards. Category:Story Arc